Our Memories
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika semua kenangan milik Haruto menghilang dan ia melupakan semuanya. Tidak apa, kita bisa buat kenangan yang baru. L-Elf yang menjaga Haruto yakin bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Semua kenangan milik mereka itu akan selalu dikenang dan diceritakan kepada sang anak kecil misterius yang ingin tahu rahasia dirinya juga Valvrave.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Our Memories**

* * *

Sosok seorang anak kecil berambut perak sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Mata biru anak itu melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat banyak pohon, langit juga bersinar terang hari ini. Sang anak selalu saja diawasi oleh gadis ini atau gadis berambut biru, ia merasa bosan. Ia sendiri juga ingin memiliki petuangalan lainnya.

'Aku malas selalu diawasi.' batin anak itu.

Mendadak sang anak kecil berlari meninggalkan sosok gadis itu, sang gadis terkejut melihat anak itu kabur dari sisinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu memilih untuk berlari sendirian.

"Pangeran, tunggu!" ujar sang gadis mengingatkan.

Tapi suaranya tidak didengar oleh anak laki-laki yang disebut sebagai pangeran itu. Sang anak kecil berambut perak ini merasa senang bisa terlepas dari sosok gadis itu dan ingin menjelajah sendirian. Masih banyak misteri yang ingin ia ketahui lebih dalam, apalagi mengenai para pengguna Valvrave yang telah meninggal demi membawa kedamaian untuk seluruh warga JIOR.

Langkah kaki kecil sang pangeran membawanya ke jalan setapak yang ada, ia berlari-lari kecil menelusuri jalan setapak itu dan sampailah di sebuah tempat yang sangat sejuk. Sejauh mata memandang hanya dipenuhi warna hijau oleh rumput-rumput yang ada. Ia melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sang pangeran kecil ini mendekati pemuda berambut perak seperti dirinya yang sedang berdiam diri saja. Ketika ia berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu, ia melihat ada sebuah nisan dengan ukiran sebuah nama disana. Nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Sang pengguna Valvrave unit pertama.

"Tokishima Haruto." sebut anak laki-laki itu yang membaca tulisan di nisan itu.

Pemuda berambut perak─L-Elf─langsung menoleh ke arah anak kecil itu. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya, tapi wajah L-Elf sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mata ungunya bagai kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya, seolah-olah ingin menyerah pada keadaan dan menganggap semua yang terjadi adalah ilusi semata.

Tapi kau tidak bisa menganggap semua hal buruk adalah mimpi belaka, belajarlah untuk hadapilah kenyataan yang ada. Meski kenyataan yang ada adalah hal yang paling pahit sekalipun.

"Iya. Ini makam Tokishima Haruto. Kau pernah datang kemari sebelumnya?" tanya L-Elf.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menemukan tempat ini. Papa?"

Anak itu memanggil L-Elf dengan sebutan 'papa'. L-Elf tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan anak itu dan kembali menatap nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang nisan itu selalu dalam keadaan yang sama, tidak pernah berubah. Nisan itu menyimpan tubuh seseorang yang ia sayangi, seseorang yang pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi Haruto," ujar L-Elf dan melirik anak itu. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau adalah hasil penggabungan dariku dan Haruto. Dengan penggabungan kedua sel kami juga penelitian yang dilakukan oleh seorang guru di tempat ini, akhirnya kau bisa lahir di dunia."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya."

* * *

Semuanya kembali ke masa-masa dimana dunia belum seaman sekarang. JIOR, ARUS dan Dorssia masih berperang, lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah masa-masa sulit bagi para siswa karena ARUS dan Dorssia bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka. Mereka semua telah mengetahui rahasia para pilot Valvrave yang tidak akan bisa mati, termasuk para Magius.

Tapi para dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini adalah para Magius yang ingin menguasai dunia. Cain salah seorang pemimpim pasukan tertinggi di Dorssia adalah salah satu dari Magius itu dan sekarang ia sedang bertarung dengan Haruto.

Unit 02 yang dinaiki oleh Cain bertarung dengan Unit 01, kekuatan unit 02 jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan unit 01. Bahkan Haruto sampai kewalahan untuk melawan Cain yang kuat. Module 77 yang berusaha ia lindungi itu pun bisa terancam dalam bahaya jika ia kalah. Bahkan ia sampai terjatuh masuk ke dalam Module 77 hingga membuat sekeliling kota berantakan.

'Uh, apa tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya?' batin Haruto.

Ia melihat Cain sedang bertarung dengan robot lain yang entah apa, seingatnya itu robot dari pasukan Dorssia juga. Mungkinkah ini salah satu rencana L-Elf, entahlah ia sendiri tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Tokishima Haruto."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya, Haruto langsung melihat ke depan dan L-Elf sudah berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu meminta Haruto untuk membuka pintu masuk Valvrave dan Haruto membukanya.

"Biarkan aku bertarung bersama denganmu." ujar L-Elf.

"Eh?" Haruto terkejut mendengarnya.

Tapi bukankah ide bagus? Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkan Cain. Haruto mengangguk dan ia mendekat pada L-Elf, dia akan mengigit leher pemuda itu untuk mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf. L-Elf membiarkan Haruto melakukannya dan Haruto mulai bertarung dengan tubuh L-Elf.

Pertarungan yang sengit itu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Pada akhirnya Cain berhasil dikalahkan oleh mereka berdua dan tentu saja semua memori Haruto satu per satu menghilang seiring dengan ia menggunakan runes miliknya untuk bertarung. Ketika pertarungan selesai L-Elf membuka mata dan langsung melihat ke arah Haruto.

"Haruto." panggil L-Elf, ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

Perlahan manik biru itu terlihat tapi tatapannya kosong, seolah-olah tidak ada ruang yang mengisi di benak Haruto. "Ini dimana? Siapa kau?" tanya Haruto pelan.

L-Elf terkejut mendengarnya, seperti ada jarum yang menusuk hatinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Haruto. Ia mendengar suara Pino yang mengatakan Haruto sudah menggunakan semua runes miliknya. Ia langsung menatap mata Haruto baik-baik, berusaha mencari secarik harapan disana.

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun? Janji kita? Bahkan pertengkaran kita di bulan?"

"Maaf..."

L-Elf merasa semakin hancur saat ini, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini telah melupakan semuanya termasuk dirinya. Ia berharap bisa mencari sisa ingatan Haruto tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Haruto sudah kehilangan semuanya.

Padahal L-Elf belum sempat mengatakan pada Haruto bahwa...

Terlihat air mata di sudut kelopak mata L-Elf, ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Haruto telah melupakan dirinya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, rasanya sakit ketika ia menganggap seseorang penting tapi orang itu sudah melupakannya. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit lagi daripada ini.

"Kau dan aku... kita adalah teman." ujar L-Elf.

L-Elf merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya dan melihat Haruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Air mata yang tertahan kini tumpah ruah, ia menangisi Haruto yang terlihat masih memiliki satu kenangan tentang dirinya atau Haruto hanya melakukan hal itu agar L-Elf tidak menangisi dirinya. L-Elf tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Haruto saat ini.

"Begitukah? Teman ya..." gumam Haruto.

"Iya, kita adalah teman. Kau mungkin telah melupakanku tapi kita akan membuat kenangan baru lagi. Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Begitu..."

L-Elf merasa Haruto seperti jiwa yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, emosi dan kenangan semuanya menguap bersamaan dengan pertarungan melawan Cain. Demi kemenangan mereka semua runes harus digunakan, Haruto masih bisa bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini saja sudah membuat L-Elf bersyukur. Ia langsung saja merengkuh Haruto dalam pelukannya dan Haruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, hanya diam dan membiarkan L-Elf memeluknya.

"Haruto, aku akan menjagamu mulai saat ini."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku L-Elf... Tidak─kau bisa memanggilku Mikhail."

"Mikhail..."

"Iya, Haruto. Aku Mikhail, salam kenal."

Meski kata-kata perkenalan dari awal itu terlihat biasa saja tapi bagi L-Elf hal ini adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa sedih. Ia merasa hancur karena seseorang yang penting baginya sudah melupakan dirinya, melupakan semua kenangan yang sudah disimpan bersama.

Tidak apa hanya ia yang mengingatnya, karena ia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Haruto. Tidak apa karena ia akan membuat kenangan baru lagi bersama dengan Haruto. Tapi tidak apakah jika L-Elf membiarkan perasaannya juga menguap karena kenangan yang pergi?

Tidak! Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Liesellote untuk selamanya. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang serupa untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa sakit di dada yang ia rasakan saat itu, air mata dan penyesalan yang datang silih berganti. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi, ia harus melindungi Haruto apapun yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil nama Haruto, L-Elf langsung bangun dan melihat di layar kecil pengendali Valvrave bahwa seorang pilot Valvrave unit 04 sedang memanggilnya.

"Haruto, kau disana?" panggil Rukino.

"Ini aku, L-Elf. Kau bisa menjemput kami." ujar L-Elf.

"Baiklah."

Rukino langsung mengarahkan Valvrave miliknya untuk menjemput Haruto dan L-Elf. Ia merasa bahagia bisa melihat Haruto selamat dan memenangkan pertarungan yang sengit itu. Begitu mereka saling bertemu, Rukino langsung saja memeluk Haruto.

"Haruto, syukurlah kau menang." ujar Rukino yang memeluk Haruto dengan erat.

"Maaf, siapa kau?" tanya Haruto.

"Eh?"

Rukino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Haruto yang menatapnya dalam diam. Mata biru itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan, seperti jiwa kosong yang ada di tubuh itu. Melihat Haruto seperti itu membuat Rukino merasa sedih, ia langsung saja menangis dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu..."

Sedangkan L-Elf hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua, mata ungunya memandang tidak suka melihat Rukino memeluk Haruto. Tapi di satu sisi ia membiarkan gadis itu menangisi Haruto, ia yakin ada seorang gadis lagi yang akan menangis melihat Haruto seperti ini.

Jika bisa ia ingin menjauhkan kedua gadis itu dari Haruto.

Haruto adalah temannya. Tidak, bahkan ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih daripada itu. Ia tidak suka melihat kedua gadis itu berani mendekati haruto, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Haruto. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa membuat Haruto menerima perasannya.

"Kita harus kembali." ujar L-Elf.

"Baiklah." Rukino menurut dan membawa kedua pemuda itu untuk menaiki Valvrave miliknya.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di tempat dimana semua murid berkumpul. Seorang gadis berambut coklat langsung berlari ke arah Haruto begitu melihat sosok Haruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Haruto, Haruto!" panggil Shouko.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" tanya Haruto.

Haruto terdiam dan melihat Shouko yang tampak terkejut, terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Shouko menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Haruto dengan erat. L-Elf sudah mengira hal ini akan dilakukan oleh Shouko, ia tahu gadis itu akan menangis sama sepertu Rukino.

Dan ia akan menjauhkan kedua gadis itu dari Haruto.

"Haruto, kembalilah ke kamarmu." ujar L-Elf.

"Ah?"

L-Elf langsung mendekati Haruto dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, ia membawa Haruto menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Haruto tidak menolak dan mengikuti langkah L-Elf yang membawanya pergi. Entah kemana, tapi ia merasa ada sebuah ikatan yang kuat dengan pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya.

"Haruto."

Akhirnya langkah L-Elf terhenti, begitu juga dengan Haruto. Ia menatap ke arah L-Elf, L-Elf langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi kedua mata itu bertemu, L-Elf masih mencari sisa kenangan yang diingat oleh Haruto. Ia membelai wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Haruto memperhatikan L-Elf.

"Ada apa, Mikhail?" tanya Haruto.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan kedua gadis itu." ujar L-Elf langsung.

"Kenapa? Lalu mereka juga menangis tadi, apakah mereka temanku juga?"

L-Elf tidak menjawab dan memeluk Haruto dengan erat. Sebut saja dia egois karena dia ingin memonopoli Haruto. Dia hanya ingin kenangan baru yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Haruto akan bisa tersimpan rapi tanpa gangguan kedua gadis yang terang-terangan menyukai Haruto itu.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat diriku saja."

Dimulailah sisi egois ini.

Tidak apa. Asal dia tidak akan kehilangan Haruto.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Kondisi Haruto perlahan stabil, memang Haruto mulai bisa mengenal lagi nama-nama orang yang dekat dengannya tapi tidak ada jaminan bahwa Haruto akan terus hidup untuk selamanya. Runes yang Haruto miliki sudah sangat menipis, ia tidak boleh mengendalikan Valvrave lagi.

Beruntunglah karena peperangan antara JIOR dan Dorssia sudah tidak terjadi lagi sehingga kondisi sudah kembali kondusif. L-Elf diminta A-Drei untuk kembali ke Dorssia dan menjadi prajurit disana sekali lagi, melakukan perubahan bersama dengannya. Tapi L-Elf belum menjawab permintaan itu, ia masih ingin berada di Module 77 untuk menjaga Haruto.

Semua unit Valvrave sudah disimpan di tempat rahasia, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya dimana tempat penyimpanan itu salah satunya L-Elf. L-Elf tidak memberitahu Haruto agar dia tidak menaiki Valvrave lagi. L-Elf tidak ingin temannya itu kehilangan ingatan lagi dan tewas.

Tidak! Ia belum mengatakan perasaannya kepada Haruto.

Sekarang L-Elf dengan seragam Dorssia miliknya melirik Haruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah taman kecil. Sejak suasana kondusif perbaikan pun mulai dilakukan dan dibuat beberapa tempat untuk bersantai. L-Elf mendekati Haruto dan duduk di sebelahnya, Haruto menyadari keberadaan L-Elf dan ia tersenyum saja.

"Cuaca yang cerah. Kau berpikir seperti itu, Mikhail?" tanya Haruto.

"Iya. Hari yang indah." ujar L-Elf.

Haruto tersenyum dan menatap ke arah langit, berbeda dengan L-Elf yang memperhatikan Haruto. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini memang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak lama. Pemuda satu itu yang mengajarkannya untuk tidak pernah putus asa dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi pemuda itu juga yang kehilangan ingatan.

Meski ingatan baru sudah mereka buat seperti menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling bercerita satu sama lain tapi L-Elf merasa ada yang kurang. Ia masih belum mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Haruto dengan erat, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Mikhail?" tanya Haruto.

"Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar L-Elf yang menatap wajah Haruto baik-baik. "Aku menyukaimu, Haruto. Tidak, aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sejak lama."

Haruto terdiam mendengar ucapan L-Elf. Cinta? Ia yang sekarang bisa mengingat kata cinta itu apa dan mendadak wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak menyangka L-Elf akan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu padanya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Mi-Mikhail?"

"Aku pernah menceritakan padamu bahwa kita berjanji akan membuat negara yang aman untuk kita berdua. Akhirnya tidak ada lagi peperangan dan dunia sudah aman. Kau tahu, saat itu aku bersumpah ketika tidak ada lagi peperangan aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,". L-Elf mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Haruto dan mencium bibirnya, ciuman yang tidak berlangsung lama karena L-Elf melepaskannya. Haruto terkejut dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "Lalu apa kau menerimaku, Haruto?"

Haruto menganggukkan wajahnya dan memeluk L-Elf karena malu. L-Elf tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Haruto, pelukan itu sebagai tanda bahwa perasaan mereka berbalas. Mungkin Haruto tidak terlalu mengingat perasaannya yang dulu kepada L-Elf tapi ia tidak keberatan menerima pernyataan cinta L-Elf.

Karena ia juga mencintai pemuda itu.

"Mikhail, apa menurutmu kita bisa memiliki anak?" tanya Haruto tiba-tiba.

L-Elf terkejut mendengar ucapan itu bahkan sampai melepaskan pelukan Haruto untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, wajah yang memerah menjadi hal yang pertama ia lihat dari Haruto. Haruto bahkan sampai memeluknya lagi karena malu, L-Elf bisa merasakan debaran jantung Haruto yang sangat kencang itu.

"Jantungmu berdetak kencang, Haruto." ujar L-Elf.

"Me-memangnya salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu." gumam Haruto malu.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah jika kau menginginkan anak. Aku akan memikirkan caranya."

"Mmhn... Aku ingin agar ada yang menceritakan kisah kita kepada orang lain dan ada yang mendengarkan kisah kita. Agar kisah kita bisa dikenang olehnya."

L-Elf terkejut mendengar ucapan Haruto itu, ia menatap wajah Haruto dan langsung saja mencium bibirnya. Haruto memejamkan matanya dan menerima ciuman L-Elf, rasanya sangat nikmat. Ia terbuai oleh ciuman itu, serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Haruto tidak ingin menghilangkan rasa ini di dadanya, bahagia yang melebihi apapun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua gadis yang memperhatikan mereka yaitu Shouko dan Rukino. Kedua gadis itu terkejut melihat L-Elf dan Haruto yang saling berciuman, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kedua pemuda itu sudah sampai tahap seperti itu.

Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa yang memiliki Haruto sekarang.

"Relakan saja, Shouko-san. L-Elf bisa menjaga dan menyayangi Haruto lebih baik dibandingkan kau maupun aku. Kita tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan L-Elf." ujar Rukino dan ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, diikuti oleh Shouko.

.

.

.

"Penelitian untuk memiliki anak?" seorang pria berkacamata menatap L-Elf dengan bingung.

"Iya. Apa kau bisa melakukannya, Kibukawa Takumi?" tanya L-Elf.

"Tapi aku harus tahu untuk apa itu."

"Haruto. Dia bilang ingin memiliki anak dariku, kupikir dengan kemampuanmu sebagai peneliti kau bisa melakukan suatu cara agar hal seperti itu bisa diwujudkan."

Sang pria terdiam dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan L-Elf, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti ini dari mereka. Penelitian untuk memiliki anak apalagi untuk pasangan seperti mereka memang bukan hal yang mudah tapi bukan juga hal yang sangat sulit.

"Kurasa aku butuh _sample _darah kalian. Lalu aku akan meneliti dan memikirkan caranya. Perkembangan seperti ini bisa saja terjadi. Ini ambillah, untuk s_ample _kalian berdua."

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Maaf sebelumnya, kalian...pasangan?"

"Iya."

Akhirnya L-Elf pergi meninggalkan pria itu dan memutuskan untuk menemui Haruto yang berada di kamarnya. Sang peneliti hanya tersenym dan mengeluarkan rokoknya, ia menghisapnya dan menghembuskan asapnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Tidak kusangka mereka ingin memiliki anak."

.

.

.

L-Elf mengetuk pintu kamar Haruto dan masuk ke dalamnya, ia melihat Haruto sedang duduk santai dan membaca sebuah buku. Sepertinya Haruto menyadari keberadaan L-Elf, ia menutup bukunya dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Mikhail, kau darimana saja?" tanya Haruto.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kibukawa Takumi untuk membicarakan keinginanmu memiliki anak itu. Dia bilang bisa melakukannya dan butuh s_ample _darahmu." jawab L-Elf.

"Begitukah? Ternyata bisa..."

"Iya."

L-Elf tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Haruto yang tampak senang, mata biru itu terlihat hidup. Itulah yang L-Elf inginkan melihat Haruto seperti sekarang, memang Haruto sudah membuat kenangan lainnya dengan semua teman-teman juga dirinya. Tapi ia tahu kondisi Haruto masihlah seperti yang dulu, jika Haruto mengendalikan Valvrave sekali lagi kemungkinan Haruto akan...

Bahkan L-Elf tidak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Genggaman tangan L-Elf ke tangan Haruto semakin erat, membuat Haruto terkejut dan melihat raut wajah L-Elf yang tampak sangat serius itu. Ia menggenggam tangan L-Elf dengan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Mikhail, apa yang kau pikirkan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar Haruto.

"Iya. Kurasa seperti itu..." gumam L-Elf.

"Bukan kurasa, tapi memang harusnya begitu."

"Iya."

Mereka saling berpandangan, warna biru bertemu dengan ungu itu perpaduan yang unik. Entah siapa yang memulainya tapi wajah mereka sekarang lebih dekat dan ciuman itu pun dimulai. Entah siapa lagi yang memulainya tapi sekarang posisi mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang, L-Elf mulai menindih Haruto dan mereka masih saja berciuman dengan ganas.

L-Elf ingin mendominasi, ia ingin Haruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia ingin hanya dirinya saja yang bisa menyentuh Haruto, memberikan seluruh tanda di tubuhnya, mengklaim dirinya dan memiliki anak. Apakah keinginan L-Elf itu terlalu tinggi? Tidak, Haruto sendiri juga menginginkan hal ini.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan L-Elf melihat wajah Haruto yang memerah, wajah sang kekasih yang memerah itu membuat L-Elf semakin ingin memiliki dan menyentuh Haruto. Ia akui dirinya memang egois dan berhasil menjauhkan Haruto dari kedua gadis itu. Ia memeluk Haruto dengan erat dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruto."

"Aku juga Mikhail, aku mencintaimu."

Lalu ciuman itu dimulai kembali dan sepertinya kegiatan panas akan segera dimulai, buktinya tangan L-Elf sudah mulai menyentuh daerah-daerah sensitif Haruto dan terdengar suara lembut yang pertama kali Haruto keluarkan. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan hal ini, tidak ada penyesalan dalam hati Haruto. Ia ingin L-Elf menguasai dirinya hingga ia tidak bisa lari lagi dari jerat pemuda itu.

* * *

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan sejak peristiwa itu dan penelitian berhasil, L-Elf dan Haruto akan bisa memiliki anak. Tapi Haruto tidak mengandungnya, melainkan menggabungkan kedua sel mereka dan Takumi melakukan cara agar proses seperti mengandung bisa terjadi meski di luar perut.

Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin dalam penelitian, itulah prinsip Takumi dan ia berhasil melakukan penggabungan sel seperti ini. Janin yang dianggap sebagai anak L-Elf dan Haruto juga tumbuh dengan baik seperti berada dalam perut ibu meski berada dalam sebuah tabung. Semua yang mengetahui hal itu terkejut tapi mereka juga senang dengan kondisi Haruto itu. Setidaknya mereka akan memiliki anggota baru lagi dalam Module 77 ini.

Tapi tidak selamanya kebahagiaan itu terus terjadi. Hari yang mengerikan kembali terulang, sejarah kelam sedikit dibuka dengan adanya pertarungan antara Dorssia dan JIOR lagi. Entah siapa yang memulai pertarungan konyol yang tidak ada ujungnya itu, sepertinya sedang terjadi kudeta juga di Dorssia sehingga menimbulkan gerakan oposisi yang menginginkan Valvrave. Dan tentu pertarungan ini memakan banyak korban.

Haruto yang melihat hal itu merasa geram, ia ingin bisa membantu semuanya. Ia melihat Rukino dan Akira yang bergegas lari ke sebuah tempat, ia langsung saja menyusul kedua gadis itu.

"Rukino-san, Akira-chan, kalian akan kemana?" tanya Haruto.

"Eh? Ah, kami akan..." Rukino tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Haruto itu.

"Rukino-chan, kita tidak ada waktu. Aku akan menuju Valvrave lebih dulu." Akira langsung saja berlari untuk menaiki unit 06 yang dikendalikannya.

"Valvrave?" gumam Haruto.

"Ah, itu. Dulu kau juga pilot unit 01 dan kau dilarang menggunakan Valvrave lagi. Unit 01 milikmu itu berbahaya." ujar Rukino.

"Tapi peperangan sedang terjadi lagi, tidak ada pilihan. Tolong bawa aku ke tempat itu. Aku akan bertarung lagi."

"Haruto!"

"Kumohon."

Rukino berada dalam kembimbangan yang menyulitkannya. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengajak Haruto untuk bertarung bersama dengannya dan Akira untuk melawan pasukan Dorssia itu tapi di sisi lainnya ia tahu jika Haruto mengendalikan Valvraves sekali lagi, Haruto akan kehilangan runesnya. Rukino memejamkan matanya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Haruto untuk pergi.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju tempat rahasia dimana Valvrave disembunyikan. Akira yang sudah berada di dalam terkejut melihat Haruto juga ikut dengan Rukino. Rukino dan Haruto masuk ke dalam Valvrave mereka masing-masing.

"Rukino-chan, apa tidak apa Haruto ikut?" tanya Akira melalui komunikasi kecil dari layar pengendali Valvrave.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kita juga butuh bantuannya." ujar Rukino.

Haruto yang sudah berada di dalam Valvrave terdiam, ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba saja layar pengendali Valvrave itu menyala dan ada sosok Pino juga Prue di dalamnya. Pino terkejut melihat kedatangan Haruto.

"Haruto, Haruto." panggil Pino.

"Kau..." gumam Haruto.

"Kau akan bertarung lagi? Bagaimana dengan runes milikmu? Memang aku lapar tapi aku tidak tega juga melihatmu seperti ini, runes milikmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini."

Haruto langsung saja mengendalikan Valvrave bersama dengan Akira dan Rukino untuk mulai mengalahkan pasukan Dorssia yang menyerang mereka. Pertarungan yang cukup sengit tapi dengan adanya ketiga unit Valvrave ini, mungkin mereka bisa memenangkan pertarungan.

L-Elf juga terkejut karena Dorssia kembali mengalami guncangan hingga terjadi pemberontakan seperti itu. Ia berada di ruangan control bersama dengan beberapa murid lainnya untuk melihat perkembangan yang terjadi, tapi ia terkejut melihat unit 01 yang digerakkan. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengendalikan unit 01 kecuali Haruto?

"Kenapa ada unit 01?" tanya Takumi.

"Sambungkan aku dengannya." ujar L-Elf.

Hubungan komunikasi mereka tersambung dan L-Elf melihat Haruto yang kembali bertarung. Ia merasa panik karena tahu kondisi Haruto tidak seperti dulu, lagipula siapa juga yang membawa Haruto untuk menaiki Valvrave. Bukankah Haruto sudah dilarang untuk menyentuh Valvrave demi keselamatannya?

"Haruto! Kau mendengarku?" tanya L-Elf.

"Mikhail? Ada apa?" tanya Haruto. "Aku sedang membasmi mereka. Tidak bisakah kita bicara nanti?"

"Haruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Runes milikmu sudah sangat menipis, kalau kau mengendalikan Valvrave sekali lagi kau bisa..."

"Tidak apa. Ini demi kedamaian yang kita inginkan. Aku akan mempertahankan janji ini."

Haruto memutuskan hubungan komunikasi mereka dan kembali bertarung bersama dengan Rukino dan Akira. L-Elf merasa kesal karena ia tidak bisa melindungi Haruto, ia takut jika peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu terulang lagi.

Bagaimana jika Haruto kehilangan runes dan kali ini tidak bisa selamat?

L-Elf sampai memukul pelan dinding dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyelamatkan Haruto atau setidaknya bertarung bersama dengannya. Takumi melihat hal itu dan menatap L-Elf, ia menghela napas melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, L-Elf? Kau tidak bisa begitu saja masuk dalam pertarungan itu. Meski kau prajurit yang terkuat sekalipun. Lagipula tidak ada kapal lain yang bisa digunakan." ujar Takumi.

L-Elf diam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika mendengar ucapan Takumi. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Hanya harapan saja yang ia pegang, harapan bahwa Haruto bisa selamat entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi harapan terkadang bisa kandas di tengah jalan dan membuat sang pengharap enggan berharap lagi.

.

.

.

Haruto terus saja bertarung dengan pasukan Dorssia, mereka kalah jumlah. Valvrave hanya ada tiga sedangkan pasukan Dorssia lebih dari 20 unit atau bahkan lebih. Memang mereka bisa mengalahkan beberapa pasukan itu tapi entah kenapa Haruto merasa ada yang aneh. Perlahan-lahan memorinya seperti terkuras habis, menghilang tanpa jejak dan ia melupakannya.

'Aku harus mengalahkan mereka semua.' batin Haruto.

Jurus pamungkas unit 01 dikeluarkan dan Haruto mulai menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan semua pasukan Dorssia. Haruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari benaknya, semua kenangan yang telah dibuat kembali menghilang dan tidak menyisakan satupun kenangan seiring dengan selesainya pertarungan itu.

"Kenapa rasanya mengantuk sekali?" gumam Haruto lemas.

L-Elf melihat semuanya dengan jelas, ia langsung saja menghubungi Haruto dan melihat kekasihnya sedang memejamkan mata. L-Elf terkejut dan langsung saja berteriak agar Haruto bangun. Ia takut jika Haruto tidak membuka matanya lagi.

"Haruto! Haruto!" panggil L-Elf.

"Mmhn... Aku mengantuk sekali..." gumam Haruto.

"Haruro? Bangunlah!"

Haruto tidak mendengarkan L-Elf, ia kembali memejamkan mata karena rasanya berat sekali. Ia merasa suara yang memanggil namanya semakin lama semakin jauh. Suara yang khas itu rasanya tidak asing di telinganya, ia ingin membuka mata untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

Tapi matanya tidak kuat.

'Maafkan aku.' batin Haruto.

"Haruto! Haruto!" panggil L-Elf sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Sepertinya harapan L-Elf tidak akan bisa terwujud dan ia kembali merasakan kehilangan yang serupa. Ia kembali mengingat betapa kesal dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan Valvrave atau mencegah Haruto agar tidak mengendalikan benda itu.

'Haruto.'

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rukino dan Akira mendekati unit 01, mereka ingin mengecek kondisi Haruto. Tapi mereka terkejut saat menemukan Haruto yang tertidur, Rukino memeriksa detak jantung Haruto dan tidak berdetak. Betapa terkejut dirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Haruto!" terdengar tangis Rukino dan Akira hanya bisa diam saja.

"Ayo kita bawa kembali." ujar Akira.

Rukino terdiam dan membawa Haruto kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Entah kenapa Rukino merasa dejavu dengan semua ini. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa tiga tahun yang lalu, hanya saja kali ini Haruto tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Reaksi yang diduga oleh Rukino dan Akira bahwa Shouko benar-benar menangis melihat Haruto yang tidak bernyawa. Rukino mencari-cari sosok L-Elf tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Dimana L-Elf?" tanya Rukino.

"Tidak ada yang melihatnya sejak dari ruangan control." jawab murid yang lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana L-Elf berada karena L-Elf mengunci dirinya lagi, sama seperti ia kehilangan Liesellote. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan semua memori tentang Haruto kembali berputar di benaknya.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin hal ini terjadi, ia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Haruto, memeluk dan mencium pemuda itu bahkan menyentuhnya. Tapi semuanya langsung berlalu begitu saja dengan kematian Haruto. L-Elf bahkan tidak tahu kenapa semua orang yang penting baginya malah meninggalkannya.

'Apa aku tidak berhak mencintainya?' batin L-Elf.

.

.

.

Hari pemakaman Haruto pun dimulai, semua orang datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir kepadanya. Shouko dan Rukino menangis melihat Haruto dimakamkan. Akira merasa prihatin melihatnya, ia melirik ke arah L-Elf dan ia tahu siapa yang paling sedih diantara kedua gadis itu.

'L-Elf.' batin Akira.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai satu per satu semua orang pergi meninggalkan makam, kecuali L-Elf. L-Elf menatap nisan yang tertulis nama Haruto disana, ia menyentuh nisan itu dan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa kesal dan sedih, semua perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

'Haruto...' batin L-Elf yang membelai nisan Haruto dan menciumnya.

Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya tindakan seperti itu, tapi ia ingin melakukannya demi orang yang ia cintai. Ia langsung saja bangun dan ingin menemui Takumi, ia ingin tahu bagaimana hasil penelitian tentang anak itu. Ia melihat Takumi sedang berdiam diri.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian Haruto," ujar Takumi. "Setelah kematiannya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

L-Elf tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan melirik ke arah tabung khusus yang memang berisi calon anaknya dan Haruto. Ia mendekati tabung itu dan membelainya. Entah kenapa rasanya sia-sia ia melakukan semua ini. Takumi mendekatinya dan melihat tabung itu juga.

"Aku yakin anak ini akan lahir kedua. Anakmu dan haruto."

"Aku harus pergi." ujar L-Elf.

"Kembali ke Dorssia?"

L-Elf tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Takumi. Takumi hanya menghela napas melihat L-Elf, ia mengingat dulu L-Elf juga seperti ini. Ia menatap tabung itu dan berharap bahwa anak yang merupakan penggabungan sel L-Elf juga Haruto bisa lahir dengan selamat. Tapi Haruto sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan L-Elf meninggalkan Module 77, tidak ada yang menjaga anak ini.

"Sepertinya aku dan murid-murid disini yang akan menjagamu." gumam Takumi.

* * *

"Jadi itulah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya anak kecil itu kepada L-Elf.

"Iya. Setelah itu sekitar enam bulan kemudian mereka bilang kau lahir seperti bayi normal pada umumnya. Mereka semua terkejut melihatmu bisa bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini. Makanya mereka semua menjagamu dan menceritakan kisah-kisah kepadamu." ujar L-Elf.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan memperhatikan nisan Haruto. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang mendekat yaitu langkah kaki Akira. L-Elf menghela napas melihatnya dan sang anak kecil itu terkejut, ia sampai bersembunyi di belakang L-Elf.

"Pangeran, ternyata kau ada disini." ujar Akira yang menghela napas lega.

"Uhh... Ma-maafkan aku..." ujar anak itu.

Akira memperhatikan sosok L-Elf dan ia tersenyum tipis, ia mendekatinya dan melihat nisan Haruto yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah lama ia tidak kemari dan merahasiakan tempat ini dari sang pangeran karena tidak ingin anak itu melihat bahwa Haruto sudah meninggal.

"Maafkan aku merahasiakan tempat ini darimu, pangeran. Lalu L-Elf, lama tidak bertemu." gumam Akira.

"Iya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." ujar L-Elf.

"Kau tetap menjadi anggota Dorssia. Lalu kau kembali kemari..."

"Aku merindukan Haruto."

"Tapi Haruto itu... pemuda kan?" tanya anak itu polos. "Tapi papa bilang aku adalah anak papa dan anaknya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Haruto secara langsung, hanya tahu dari cerita para kakak disini. Apa dia orang yang baik?"

L-Elf menoleh ke arah anak itu, ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Ia menatap wajah itu baik-baik dan tersenyum tipis. Akira tidak berani mengganggu mereka dan hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia memang belum menceritakan rahasia kelahiran kepada pangeran itu.

'Mungkin L-Elf sudah menceritakannya.' batin Akira.

"Sangat baik dan aku mencintainya. Seperti apapun Haruto, aku tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah kenangan yang mengingatkanku padanya," jawab L-Elf. "Matamu..."

"Eh?"

"Matamu mirip dengan mata Haruto, mata yang memancarkan kebaikan dengan warna biru yang menenangkan. Lalu rambutmu dan yang lain mirip denganku."

"Selmu lebih mendominasi daripada Haruto." ujar Akira.

"Iya." gumam L-Elf.

L-Elf berdiri dan membelai rambut perak anak itu, anak itu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum melihat L-Elf. L-Elf berjalan meninggalkan mereka, anak itu mendekati Akira dan melihat punggung L-Elf yang menjauh dari mereka.

"Papa, aku juga mencintai mama seperti papa mencintainya. Aku berharap papa bisa lebih sering kemari." ujar anak itu.

L-Elf terkejut mendengar ucapan anak itu, ia menoleh dan melihat senyuman polos dari wajah anak itu. Entah kenapa untuk sekilas ia seperti melihat sosok Haruto yang berada di belakang anak itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman yang menenangkan itu sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Ia sangat merindukan Haruto, rasanya ia rela melakukan apa saja demi melihat Haruto. Hanya saja Haruto sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dan mereka sudah tidak bisa bersama. Tapi cinta L-Elf kepada Haruto tidak pernah berkurang, ia selalu mengingat Haruto dan mengenang semua memori yang mereka miliki.

Bahkan sampai sekarang sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak Haruto meninggal, rasa cinta yang dimiliki L-Elf masih sama seperti dulu dan tidak pernah berkurang. Semua kenangan mereka berdua tersimpan dengan rapi dalam ingatan L-Elf.

Sekarang anaknya dan Haruto juga sudah tumbuh besar. Memang ia jarang menemuinya tapi melihat anak itu yang adalah keinginan Haruto membuatnya merasa lega mengabulkan keinginan Haruto. Ia memiliki kenangan tentang Haruto yang masih hidup yaitu anak itu.

Kenangan tidak akan pernah hilang jika itu sangat berarti bagimu, meski berapa tahun berlalu sekalipun tapi kenangan itu akan tetap tersimpan rapi dalam memorimu. Kenangan milik L-Elf dan Haruto adalah kenangan yang sangat berharga bagi L-Elf, kenangan yang akan membuat siapapun mengingat kisah mereka yang berakhir seperti ini.

Kenangan akan kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan tragis.

L-Elf yang selalu merasa dirinya sendiri hingga menemukan Haruto yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia mengira Haruto akan selalu menemaninya tapi Haruto juga pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengenang Haruto, apalagi ada anak mereka.

Kenangan baru akan terus timbul dan menjadi tambahan bagi kenangan lama. Tinggal bagaimana cara menyimpan semua kenangan itu agar tetap terjaga dan menjadi kenangan yang indah.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan...^^

Aku kembali menyumbang fic EruHaru dan memang aku tidak bisa buat MPREG hingga berakhir seperti ini. Teoriku mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah anaknya L-Elf sama Haruto yang entah bagaimana lahirnya dan tidak diceritakan bagaimana anak itu muncul, lalu aku ingin anak itu muncul disini.

Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai, maaf dan aku senang jika ada yang membacanya.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
